


What Would You Do

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dreaming, F/F, lottery ticket, working class AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma and Regina are working class minimum wage workers who met at a popular hangout between their workplaces. They go in together on a lottery ticket and wonder what they'd do with the money if they win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [working class R & E](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146213) by helenastacie. 



“So, what would you do with it?”

“I’ve got this niece, having her quinceanera in a month. My uncle’s a great guy, but y’know? Widower. Has no clue about a girl’s tastes. I could buy her the  _best_ dress. Rent the  _best_ band…”

“You could buy her a  _million_ dresses, Regina. Hire probably Beyonce, or whoever she’s into, for that kind of money!” Emma laughed. “Think  _bigger_! Really! What would you do with half a ga-jillion dollars?”

Regina felt her cheeks heat. “Well,” she looked away from Swan and tried to shrug even as she looked at her face in her compact and powdered her nose. She could feel the deep green eyes on her, watching, waiting. “I could quit work and go back to schoool, study for a better job.”

“But what would you need witha  job with that kind of money.”

“I really like to work.” Regina said, defensively.

“How would you  _treat_  yourself. Best vacations, places to live in the world. Where would you go? What are your favorite dreams?”

Regina had a sudden flash of a dream… with Emma in it, leaning back together on a couch somewhere… “I really have no idea what you mean.” She glanced over to Emma. “What would _you_ do with it?” she tried to turn the question around.

Emma looked at her earnestly. Without hesitation she said, “I’d buy huge houses. Several. All over the country. Turn them into group homes for kids who age out of the system. Give them the support I never got. Start up a huge charity.”

“What would you do for yourself though, Emma?”

“I’d head up one of them myself…” She ducked her head and fell quiet. 

Regina was intrigued, sensing more to come, put down her compact and earnestly looked at Emma. “You’d do that, Em?” She’d long ago learned of Emma’s struggles in foster care and admired that she would want to do something about it for other kids.

“I couldn’t do it alone,” Emma said, quietly. “Would you come with?”

“You’d ask me to raise a bunch of kids with you?”

The pale throat shifted as Emma swallowed; the green swirled in her eyes as she resolutely held Regina’s gaze. “Yeah. Would you?”

“I wouldn’t need a ga-jillion dollars on the table to do that, Emma Swan.”

“No?” The green of Emma’s eyes got bright then sparked anxiously.

Regina’s smile widened. “Nope.”

Emma did a little shoulder shrug, and bit her lip, trying to stifle her mixed up anxious smile-worry expression.

Regina leaned forward and brushed her mouth over Emma’s freeing the beleaguered lip with an insistent kiss. When she pulled back, she said, “I’d only need you to ask.”

* * *

As it turned out, Emma and Regina didn’t win the big jackpot. They did end up getting a few numbers, just enough money to share a dinner somewhere special. They decided on one of those swanky places in midtown.

They called it their first date and kissed over the remains of a demolished Death by Chocolate dessert, faces flickering in shadows and light from the fancy tealight centerpiece.

###


End file.
